


Thirst Quencher

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-18
Updated: 2009-02-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Thirst Quencher

**Title:** Thirst Quencher  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Water  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** Water, water everywhere and not a drop to drink. Or maybe there is...?  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Thirst Quencher

~

“Thanks for the use of your shower,” Harry said, emerging from Ron’s bathroom. “I can’t believe they shut off the water to my flat.”

Ron stared at Harry, dry-mouthed.

“Oi! You awake?” Harry asked, snapping his fingers.

“Yeah,” Ron said weakly.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, beginning to dry off.

“Just...thirsty,” Ron muttered, turning away in a vain attempt to forget how inviting the rivulets of water running down Harry’s chest had looked.

“I’d offer you water, but I appear to be wearing it right now,” Harry joked.

_Sounds brilliant_. “Yeah.”

“Want a lick?”

Best thirst-quencher ever, Ron decided later.

~


End file.
